


Up in the Air

by kawaikunai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/pseuds/kawaikunai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba can't wait to see Noiz again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Air

Thirty-seven thousand feet in the air, belly full from the sub par in-flight meal, and amidst the wailing of a cranky infant, Aoba is more than ready to get his feet on the ground.

 

To his dismay, the small screen situated on the seat in front of him plainly shows the Estimated Arrival Time as a full hour behind schedule. He winces as another high pitched shriek echoes in the cabin. He wastes no time cranking up the volume of his music a few notches, until the screaming becomes barely noticeable. 

 

With a soft sigh, he sinks into his seat. As much as he’d love to fall sleep at the moment, he can’t quite relax enough. Not to mention the headrests are about as comfortable as laying his head on a brick.

 

He stretches his legs out as much as he can, given the lack of legroom. Had he opted for first class, like Noiz had tried to insist, he would without a doubt be more comfortable. But Aoba isn’t one to spend more money than necessary, even if he has the means, and it had taken a fair amount of nagging on his part to keep Noiz from splurging on him as usual.

 

Just that simple thought of Noiz brings a dull sort of ache to Aoba’s chest, and damn it, he’d been trying so hard not to think about him. _’Calm down,’_ he chides himself, _‘I’m going to see him again in just a few more hours.’_

 

It’s something he took notice of during the past two weeks in Midorijima. Despite the elation he’d felt being reunited with Granny and his old friends, there had been a nagging thought always in the back of his mind.

 

He’d missed Noiz.

 

Of course, missing Noiz isn’t anything strange or unexpected in and of itself. It’s just that, if anything, he’d felt it more strongly than ever. It was as though he couldn’t go more than a few minutes without thinking of him, wondering how he’d pick a fight over what Koujaku was saying, considering packing some donuts to bring back to him while Granny was frying them up, and just craving his touch during seemingly random moments. Sometimes, like right now, he could physically feel the pain. Quite frankly, he wasn’t, and still isn’t sure how to deal with it.

 

It’s not like this is the first time Noiz couldn’t join him for a trip back to Japan, and Aoba is certain it won’t be the last. He understands of course. Noiz has a lot on his plate with his family business, and Aoba would never get in the way of that. Besides, he’d only been away for two weeks. Two weeks is nothing. At least, it used to be nothing. He can feel his heart beat and palms sweat as he’s filled with both anxiety and excitement at the thought of seeing Noiz again. He’s always missed Noiz at times like this before, but never this bad.

 

He must be getting too used to being with him. It seems like the more time they spend together, the harder it is to be apart. God, he feels like such a sap right now. He’s never thought of himself as clingy and needy before, but he’s starting to rethink that.

 

It’s kind of…completely embarrassing, Aoba thinks, face red and thankful that no one he knows can see him in this state.

 

He wishes he could just grab Ren from under the seat and pull him out of sleep mode, then he could have someone to distract him. If anything, knowing that he’ll be with Noiz at the end of the flight is making it seem to drag on even longer.

 

Ten hours later, Aoba’s back is sore from the seat, his muscles all feel cramped, and his head aching from the combination of too loud music and screaming children. Even so, he feels a newfound energy the moment he steps off the plane, and he only feels more and more awake as he approaches the arrivals terminal. His eyes are wide and alert, scanning the crowd with a impatience. 

 

Once he spots him, their eyes lock. Noiz’s stoic face brightens the slightest bit as he starts to weave his way through the crowd to get to Aoba. He still has one of his three piece suits on- he must have come straight from work. His hair is the same as always, Aoba notes, combed to be as neat as possible but with a few errant strands rebelliously poking out.. Aoba has never wanted to run his fingers through it more.

 

He quickens his pace, and it only takes a few seconds before he’s pulled into an embrace. Aoba reciprocates without pause, throwing his arms around Noiz’s shoulders and squeezing tight.

 

When they pull apart for a moment, it feels like it just wasn’t enough. Without even giving it a thought, Aoba stands on his toes and closes in on Noiz, planting a soft kiss against his lips. There’s a second of hesitation thanks to the spontaneity of it, but Noiz quickly recovers and deepens the kiss. When they part, Noiz raises an eyebrow, all while pulling his lips into a smirk.

 

“…why are you looking at me like that?” Aoba says, narrowing his eyes while blood rushes to his cheeks.

 

“Hmm, I’m just surprised is all. Don’t you always complain about this sort of thing?”

 

‘This sort of thing’ being public displays like this, of course, Aoba instantly understands.

 

“Shut up,” Aoba says, lightly smacking him on the shoulder, “I bet it’s you rubbing off on me.”

 

“Is that so.”

 

“And, well… you know,” Aoba struggles to get the words out, hoping Noiz will just get it.

 

“What?” Noiz says, feigning ignorance with a grin on his face that says otherwise.  

 

Aoba knits his brows. He’s pretty sure Noiz knows exactly what he’s trying to get at. He reaches over and pinches Noiz’s cheek, breaking into a laugh when Noiz’s expression turns to one of mixed confusion and annoyance. Just this once though, Aoba will give him the satisfaction of playing along, “what I’m trying to say is- you know… I missed you, you brat.”

 

The look in Noiz’s eyes softens. He leans into Aoba’s hand, which has turned from pinching to lightly caressing his cheek, “I missed you too,” he says, pulling Aoba into another hug. He leans in close and whispers into his ear, “welcome home.”

 

Aoba smiles and closes his eyes, burying his head in Noiz’s shoulder, “yeah, I’m home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of an explanation or reason for this, other than it was written a few hours ago while I was on a long plane ride. Coincidentally, I landed in Germany as well (though I'm only here for a connecting flight) so I felt like this was a good a time as any for some sappy NoiAo fluff. Written to the soothing sounds of nsync and all the screaming and screeching children on that seemingly never-ending plane ride.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, this is self-beta'd and I'm severely lacking in sleep as well as jet-lagged.


End file.
